Christmas Wish
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: What happens when you and Kurama concocts eggnog for the holidays?


" My last wish would be..." you replied to the shining star above.

" (y/n)! Will you come down! Someone is here to see you!" your mother replied.

" Coming!" you cried, quickly wishing on the star before you left the room, running down the stairs. Opening the door, you found the red head on the other side.

" Kurama! What brings you here?" you wondered.

" I was wondering if you'll come to my house and help me with something? Kurama asked. You just cocked an eyebrow.

" Can't you ask someone else to help you? Why does it have to be?" you questioned.

" Since I'm already here, might as well take you." Kurama replied grabbing your hand. " Come on!" Kurama said as he pulled you over to his house.

" K-Kurama! Slow down will you?!" you cried, trying to keep up with the red head as he hurried his way home.

" Oh! Hehe... Sorry about that, (y/n)." Kurama replied apologetically.

Sighing, you replied " Since I'm here. What do you need help with?"

" Oh, just something for tomorrow's Christmas Party." Kurama replied. You could hear a hint of mischeif in his voice. Raising your eyes in confusion, Kurama waved it away,

" Don't worry about it, (y/n). Now come on, let's get started."

You followed Kurama to the kitchen.

" Are we making something?" you said.

" Yup." Kurama said simply.

" What is it?" you asked.

" The traditional drink during Christmas time; Eggnog." Kurama said taking out milk and eggs.

" You're going to make it non-alcoholic, right?" you asked.

" Umm... Sure." Kurama replied with a little hesitation, taking out nutmeg, sugar and whipped cream.

" Kurama..." you replied sternly.

" Well... I just wanted to get you and Hiei together. So, by having him drink eggnog with all the rum and bourbon in it, he might get drunk. And you know what happens when he gets drunk... do you (y/n)?" Kurama smirked. You just shivered. Yes, you remembered it very well the time that Hiei got drunk...

_**Flashback**_

_" Let's make a toast shall we?" Yusuke replied._

_" Let's!" everyone cried. Then glasses were clinked, all but Hiei's who was still on the table untouched._

_" Hiei? What's wrong?" Yukina said._

_" I just don't want to drink." Hiei replied._

_" Why not?" Yusuke asked._

_" Well, Hiei. Is kind of a drunker." Kurama replied._

_" He is?" you said looking over at the fire demon._

_" Yes." Kurama said._

_" LET'S SEE IT!" everyone but Kurama and Hiei cried._

_" See what, you buffoons." Hiei grumbled._

_" I want to see what kind of a drunker you are." Yusuke smiled brightly, that made Hiei twitch with annoyment._

_" No. Detective." Hiei replied bluntly._

_" Aww. Come on, shorty." Kuwabara cried._

_" Fine. If it takes for all of you to get off my back. I will." Hiei snapped. Kurama looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there next to Hiei. Everyone else's expression was one of interest._

_" Hiei. Don't." Kurama said._

_" Come on, Kurama. Lighten up." you replied. Kurama just sighed as Hiei downed his drink without taking a breather._

_" There." Hiei replied before a hiccup made it's way up his throat and he felt a bit fuzzy._

_' Oh no... just as I feared.' Kurama thought as Hiei looked up at him warily._

_" Kurama..." Hiei said._

_Kurama scooted away and replied,_

_" Yes, Hiei?"_

_" Why is your hair red?" Hiei said._

_Everybody fell from their spots._

_" WHAT?!!!!!" everybody cried._

_" Shut up! I only asked Kurama! I'll kill you all if you interfere again!" Hiei growled. Everyone backed away._

_**End of Flashback**_

" I can't believe that he was a mean drunker." you said mixing the ingredients in.

" True, but he also spouts what's on his mind." Kurama reminded you. Oh yes, you remembered that part very well.

_**Flashback**_

_Hiei looked over at you, eyes shot like a mad man. You were afraid and decided to hide behind Shizuru._

_" Why so shocked, (y/n)? Didn't you want to see me be a drunker?" Hiei growled._

_Shaking your head from side to side, you backed away as Hiei walked over to you._

_" Hiei." Kurama said. Hiei ignored Kurama and kept on advancing on you as you ran off. Hiei pounced on you, tackling to the floor. The others tried to get him off._

_" Why'd you have to make me have these, feelings that this one does not want? WHY?!" Hiei growled._

_**End of Flashback**_

" I... What did he mean by what he said?" you whispered.

" What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

" What did Hiei mean by having feelings that he did not want?" you asked.

" Oh. You still haven't figured it out yet?" Kurama replied. You shook your head.

" No."

" So, still want to relive that nightmare?" Kurama smirked shaking a bottle of rum. You thought about it for a minute before nodding.

" As long as it gives me some answers." you said.

" All right then. No going back now." Kurama replied as he poured the right amount in it and when they'll serve it, Kurama'll add extra into Hiei's drink.

Once the eggnog was done and put in the fridge to cool over night, Kurama thanked you for your help and walked you back home.

" So, be at my house? Does 6:00pm sound good?" Kurama said.

" Yeah." Then you went inside.

The next morning was Christmas! Presents were opened and your parents went out to a Christmas party at their office, while you were left alone to go to Kurama's christmas party. Upon arriving there, you met up with Botan, Kayko, Yukina and Shizuru.

" Hey, you guys!" you greeted.

" Hey there, girl. So ready to party?" Botan cried.

" Yup!" you said.

" Let's get some cheer on!" Kayko cried as everyone went inside Kurama's house for the festivities. Once you spotted Kurama inside, you hurried over and both of you slipped into the confinements of the kitchen.

" Merry Christmas, Shiori!" you greeted.

" Oh, Merry Christmas to you too, (y/n)." Shiori replied pulling turkey out of the oven.

" Just don't mind us, mother." Kurama said pulling out the eggnog and filling the glasses up with the drink. When finally Kurama's mother left, you and Kurama looked at each other.

" Remember. Don't give Hiei's drink to someone else. It has to be the right one, all right?" Kurama replied.

" Okay, Okay! Sheesh! It's not like I'm going to forget." you said as all the cups were assembled. " So which cup would it be?"

Kurama popped open the burbon and the rum and poured it into a glass to the far corner on the right. Then Kurama filled the rest with the original eggnog as to not cause any suspicion in the height.

" Okay. Time to get to it." Kurama let out a breath as both of you walked out of the kitchen together and into the living room where the people were. Serving Kurama's mom first, you started to serve the ladies and then the guys. You served Hiei last and you set the tray to the side as all of you toasted to a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Watching from the corner of your eye, you saw Hiei downed the whole thing after scrutinizing what it was. After Kurama explained what was in it, Hiei thought it was safe and took a drank from it.

" Do you want more, Hiei?" you offered.

" Hmm... I don't know." Hiei replied after a moment.

" Are you sure?" you asked.

" I would like more, (y/n)!" Kuwabara cried. You gratefully took his as Hiei immediately gave you his. Smirking you went back into the kitchen to fill up on some more drinks for them. Making sure that you filled Hiei's glass with more alcohol, you went back out and gave Kuwabara and Hiei their drinks before sitting down yourself.

" I'll just leave you kids here. I'm going out for a while. Please take care of the house for the time being, Shuichi." Kurama's mother replied.

" I'll do that. Mother. Be safe." Kurama walked his mother out the door until she was out of sight. Coming back in, Kurama found that Hiei was yet again drunk.

' _What did he do this time?_' Kurama thought as he closed the front door and then walking into the living room, where a raging Kuwabara was held by Shizuru and Yusuke and Yukina was by the sidelines tell Kuwabara to calm down.

" What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

" This shorty here just talked like he owns Yukina!" Kuwabara screeched.

' _He still doesn't know that Yukina is Hiei's sister._' Kurama thought.

" I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Kurama replied defensively.

" Fox. I do mean it." Hiei replied turning over to the red haired boy.

" So you're saying you have feelings for my Yukina?" Kuwabara questioned angrily.

" Kazuma." Yukina tried to reason with him, but he didn't budge.

" Yukina, baby. You do love me, right?" Kuwabara replied. Yukina placed both of her hands against the smoothness of her love's cheeks and replied,

" Of course, I do."

" See! She'll never see you that way, the way she sees me." Kuwabara replied smugly.

" She doesn't need to see me look like a baffoon. She can see me in a different way." Hiei said.

" Different way?!" Kuwabara cried as he got out of his sister's and Yusuke's grasp and hauled the fire demon up to his eye level.

" Hard of hearing? Yukina is not yours." Hiei said.

" You little-" Kuwabara pulled back his fist and started to let the fire demon have it, but Yusuke held on tight to his arm. " Yusuke, let me go now!"

" Kuwabara! Stop it now!" Yusuke yelled.

" Let go of me! Yukina is mine!" Kuwabara argued.

" She is not. I will never allow my sister to be with you!" Hiei cried, eyes were a pit of hell.

Everyone gasped at the truth that had been revealed. Yukina was confused, as was Kuwabara who had stopped his thrashing.

" Hiei-kun? You're my brother?" Yukina whispered.

" Yes." Hiei finally admitted.

Yukina began to cry, tears of gem fell down and clatter onto the floor.

" Oh Yukina." Kayko replied, but Yukina ran into the bathroom to take everything all in.

" See what you did! You hurt poor Yukina!" Kuwabara cried.

" Take a breather, Kuwabara. Come on." Yusuke said as he took the sobbing man outside.

" And you..." Hiei replied looking at you.

" W-What?" you stuttered.

" Do you know what I'm feeling now?" Hiei said glaring at you.

" N-No..." you were scared of Hiei now.

" I can't place it, but I think it's what you humans call 'love'." Hiei replied getting dangerously close to you.

" R-Really now?" you walked back just as Hiei kept on advancing on you.

" The mistletoe is right above you! Kiss!" Shizuru cried.

Without warning, Hiei pulled you into a kiss that left you speechless. Drawing back, he smirked.

" I love you, (y/n). Merry Christmas."

You smiled and replied, " I love you too, Hiei and Merry Christmas" before you leaned in for another one. It was the stroke of midnight and you finally got your christmas wish answered.

Hiei loved you too.

OWARI


End file.
